


Белое Ожидание

by Fatenight



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:19:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatenight/pseuds/Fatenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дофламинго долго не решался зайти за противно скрипящие ворота, старательно выкрашенные в белый – мерзкий цвет лицемерия и лживой надежды.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Белое Ожидание

**Author's Note:**

> Чот такое навеянное. С-суки Донкихоты.

Затянутое тучами небо казалось необъятным; посеревшее полотно, которое смыкалось за горизонтом тусклой полосой. Оно напоминало старую простынь, застиранную до дыр – сколько ни выбеливай, а пятна грязи все равно останутся, едва видимые, однако несмываемые. И снег, мягким кружевом сыпавший на землю, так же серел, смешиваясь с лужами в мокрую, хлюпающую под ногами массу.

Весна уже два дня оббивала порог ненавистной белой стервы, силясь протиснуться в узкую щель между проходящим временем года и наступающим, тщетно проталкивала первое солнечное тепло сквозь завесу холода и мрака; безуспешно, на радость поздним морозам.

Дофламинго долго не решался зайти за противно скрипящие ворота, старательно выкрашенные в белый – мерзкий цвет лицемерия и лживой надежды. Зимы, с привкусом горького сиропа от кашля. Внимательно всматривался в пустые окна столь же белого здания, где за темными стеклами иногда виднелись чьи-то неразборчивые тени, мятыми призраками скользившие внутри. Но в итоге почти всегда заходил, заранее готовясь увидеть то, что и много раз до этого. Услышать, почувствовать; ощутить тяжелый груз воспоминаний, гадко давивший на плечи. Совести, циклично пробуждавшейся под щелчок замка; неотвратимо плавящей толстый слой льда, выросший вокруг уставшего тоскливо подвывать сердца. Крепкая стена, камень за камнем поднятая им лично во благо, дабы уберечь себя, свое отстроенное на костях царство, не утонув при этом в эмоциях, от которых добровольно отрекся.

Дорогая сигарета с золотым ободком, нервно зажатая пальцами, меланхолично тлела; Дофламинго равнодушно смотрел на пожелтевший фильтр, разочаровано думая, что раскуривать когда-то одну на двоих было гораздо веселей, пускай после затяжки на губах оставался чужой след красной помады.

Сейчас за воротами курить запрещали, поэтому сделав последнюю затяжку, он выбросил окурок в лужу, выпуская изо рта вместе с паром прозрачную струйку дыма.

Джип, блестящий в скудных лучах зимнего солнца, застыл у въезда и, оглядываясь назад, Дофламинго вновь решал непростую дилемму: уезжать, вернувшись обратно в салон – куда угодно, лишь бы подальше от белых ворот - или остаться, наперед зная, чем закончится очередной визит сюда, в место, где прошлое мешалось с настоящим, вороша едва сросшиеся раны. Впрочем, уезжал он редко, когда был просто не в настроении. Потом тормозил у обочины, выходил из машины и молча стоял, слепо всматриваясь в скучный пейзаж. А вернувшись домой, напивался прикупленным по случаю бренди, в попытке забыться.

Обычно алкоголь и вяло текущая из динамиков музыка помогали; смачно проругавшись в темноту пустой квартиры, Дофламинго откидывался на спинку дивана, сонно смыкая веки.

На этот раз настроение у него оказалось удовлетворительным; толкнув наконец ворота, врываясь в снежную тишину огромной взъерошенной птицей, черной и устрашающей, Дофламинго выслушивал лепет сбежавшихся к нему врачей, задавал несколько однообразных вопросов, и торопливо шел во внутренний двор, предупредив персонал не ходить следом, пока не позовет сам.

Дофламинго никогда не звал.

Пробираясь длинными коридорами к нужной двери, вслушиваясь в гуляющее под потолком эхо шагов, он прокручивал в голове застрявшие в памяти события прошлых лет, задаваясь извечным вопросом: «если бы». Если бы тогда он выбирал тщательней, если бы отыскал компромисс, возможно, ему бы не пришлось каждый месяц приезжать сюда, расплачиваясь за совершенную однажды ошибку. Ошибку непоправимую, непростительную. Разрушившую то хрупкое подобие счастья, и без того затухающее в сложенных лодочкой ладонях.

Если бы.

Дверь поддалась не сразу, пришлось открыть с ноги, поморщившись от яркого дневного света, просочившегося сквозь тучи. Проклятая белизна била в глаза, и ненависть к зиме росла, наливаясь в глубине души густой, наваристой отравой, разливающейся по венам вместо крови, как когда-то восхитительное чувство скатывающихся по щеке кровавых капель. Россыпью раскаленных углей в детском смехе, непроглядным туманом, ползущим над свежими трупами. Хриплым шепотом рядом, резко оборвавшимся плачем. А потом была широкая, уводящая в даль дорога, начало заново скроенного пути. Утраченного будущего, вырванного с корнем, брошенного в заполненную мусором реку; и приходилось собирать, склеивать с самого начала, двигаться вперед, ступая по трупам опять, с постоянно вымокшей от – не его, - слез рубашкой, и следами приснопамятной помады на безупречно выглаженных манжетах.

 

Брат лежал на снегу, раскинув руки и смотрел в небо. Он слабо улыбался падающим снежинкам, ловя их языком, как больше никогда не улыбался Дофламинго.

В такие моменты Дофламинго хотелось подойти ближе, схватить за пушистый воротник, хорошенько встряхнуть, крепко прижав к груди, где под пиджаком и шелком рубахи по коже ложился рисунок татуировки; общей клятвы, общего греха. Красивое сердце, еще не погребенное во льду. Хотя Дофламинго в бога не верил: его останавливала мысль, что брат непременно оттолкнет, как оттолкнул несколько лет назад, прячась в отчаянном испуге за спину подоспевшей на крики медсестры.

Тогда Дофламинго в последний раз слышал голос Роси, Росинанта, младшего братишки - целого мира, просто его.

Голос, наполненный болью и страхом; до конца истончившейся гранью, отделяющей измученное сознание от подступившего ближе, совсем вплотную безумия. Безумия, ввинтившегося в тело выпущенными практически вплотную пуль, в надломившийся разум – пытками; ведь Дофламинго не простил в ту ночь. Предателей не прощают, даже если предавал родной брат. Даже если предавал вынужденно.

Сиделка вопросительно уставилась на Донкихота, не обратившего на нее внимания, и покорно исчезла в полумраке больницы, оставляя братьев наедине.

\- Здравствуй, Коразон.

\- Здравствуй, Доффи.

Дофламинго говорил хрипло, опустившись на корточки в метре от брата, боясь спугнуть; Росинант порой плохо переносил его прикосновения, сбегал, носясь вокруг больницы с воплями, пробовал вскарабкаться на высокий бетонный забор, затихая лишь когда ему вкалывали дозу успокоительного. А у Дофламинго все скручивалось в тугой колючий узел, до тошноты стягивая желудок; такого Роси было тяжело видеть. До одурения невыносимо, и ноша вины давила сильнее, почти размазывая тонким слоем по промерзшей земле.

Вот только без прикосновений Дофламинго не мог. Сил сдерживаться хватало ровно до следующего визита. Зато денег – с избытком, чтобы никто не задавал лишних вопросов, не вмешивался и не тревожил. Запираясь с братом в одной из свободных комнат, специально для него приготовленных, давая волю своему проклятию, своему личному греху, своему спасению, он снимал въевшуюся в лицо маску безразличия, усмехаясь в выпирающие из под распахнутого халата ключицы.

Благо брат уже разучился кричать. Вырывался, громко мыча, царапая ногтями ворот пиджака, пока Дофламинго вдавливал его в стену, выпивая бесцветные звуки поцелуями. Грубо и жадно, будто перед долгой-долгой разлукой. И каждый раз думая, что, возможно, так и есть. А выпив полностью, досуха, бережно укладывал того на кровать, грея прохладные ладони на горячей-горячей коже, покрытой загрубевшими шрамами. И прежде чем снова склониться над подрагивающим в его руках братом, доставал из кармана пальто тюбик помады, приподнимал за подбородок, аккуратно рисуя на припухших немых губах желанную улыбку.

Тогда весь чертов мир сжимался до этой маленькой кровати – мать ее, - белой, как и все вокруг, до ритмичных скрипов и запаха лекарств с примесью сигаретного дыма. До сжимающих его бедра коленей, сброшенного на пол одеяла, уже влажного и пахнущего потом. До беззвучных стонов, падающих с приоткрытых губ, которые хотелось сразу слизать, и сладкой истомы, растущей внизу живота с каждым резким толчком.

Да, только тогда мутно-синие глаза оживали, страх испарялся, взгляд на короткий миг прояснялся, словно узнавал, отражая не безликое пустое небо, не потолок больничной палаты, а Дофламинго.

Тайна, скрытая среди белых стен, за десятками белых дверей; исступление, блажь, для Дофламинго – искупление. Похоть, замешанная на не менее безумной, чем брат, любви.

Ради него – этого мига, Донкихот собирался и хотел отдать то, что построил, любые деньги, если бы знал, что миг растянется на дольше, что вернуть потерянное возможно. И зацеловывая бледную грудь, плавясь в хрупком мгновении быстротечной иллюзии, с горечью понимал – особый сорт безумия его брата не излечим.

Сошел с ума.

Так сказали врачи.

Не притворство, не мнимое помешательство - безумие.

Однако покидая больницу, Дофламинго знал; когда-нибудь он заберет Роси, освободит от вечно стерильных, тесных стен, увезет туда, где их не найдут, не оставит и не бросит. А пока, борясь с безумием собственным, с больной грязной любовью, должен был ждать. И ждать терпеливо.


End file.
